A Way Into Love
by Faz3 G
Summary: Someone try to court our beloved potion master. Would Severus Snape accept the courting? Yaoi, m-preg, bad tenses and grammar so plz beware!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : Bad grammar n tenses, so beware. Every mistake solely mine. Harry Potter not mine. Slash n m – preg at the end. ;D**

**Well, this is the first time I create my OC. Hope you'll like it. Plz bear with all of my mistakes.**

Severus strolled from hall to hall, his face hard and his temper boiling as anger waves from him. _'How could he! That stupid oaf! He tried to embarrass me in front of all the student and teacher. That no shame of man!'_ he berated loudly in his head, cursing with every curse he ever know that made any sailor red in shame. "Did you find something interesting in me, Mr. Longbottom?" Severus hiss dangerously at the boy as he saw the boy looked at him when he strode on his way from the great hall to the dungeon. To his haven and home.

"N-n-no Sir." The boy squeak in fright at the angered potion master. He divert his eyes from the black clad man to his foot as if something more interesting come from it.

"Ten point to Gryffindor for impoliteness." He hiss lowly before he continue his stride, every student part for him, clearing his way in fright to the bad tempered man. Angered waves from the slim body as he looked around, challenging every eyes to look at him. Hoping he could get more point to deduct in his bad mood.

"What the hell happened to him?" Harry whispered at his friends. "He's in his baddest mood ever." He said in low voice.

"I don't know. Maybe he had some bill he couldn't pay." Ron shrugged his shoulder. "He got an owl at breakfast."

"Merlin, Ron. I guess it's not some bill or something. He lives at Hogwarts, he don't have any bill to pay. Beside it attached to the present." Hermione grumbles at her friends.

"PMS, maybe." Seamus sniggered lightly as he walks to their DADA classroom.

"If I don't remember that Voldemort already dead, I thought that he got a letter and package from him." Harry groan loudly when the man in their conversation already long gone.

"His last will and inheritance?" Neville asked softly. His friends snapped their head to the shy boy in disbelief.

"Don't kidding, Nev, it fry my nerves." Ginny said as their other friends nodded their head.

"It's not funny. Merlin, Voldemort last will. I don't want to imagine it. And the box-" They shuddered before they resumes their walk to their respective classroom. They closed off the topic from their mind.

Severus slammed his door hard as he got into his living room in his dungeon. He unbuttoned his robe and draped it at his couch. He sits down and put the box in his hand to the table. He glares hard at the innocent box as if the box would burn itself on the heat of his hard glare. He grabs the card that lay on top of the box and opened it with disdain.

'To my beloved potion master,

Severus, as I already told you the other day, I would like to know you better. You're fascinating me with your personality that I can't but interest in you. To achieve that, we have to learn each other before we could step into further relationship, so here I am, I would asks for your time at Saturday 15 on 17.00. I will escort you myself, so please be prepared and see you on Saturday.

The box is a token for my sincerity in this court to you. I hope you love it.

Yours,

Seth J. Grandcester

Severus glares at the offending letter as he read it again and again. He ripped the letter and throws it to the fireplace in disbelief. He gasp in surprise before he screams in rage as the words flying from the fireplace to his wall, reminding his 'date' with his unwanted courter. He tried to erase the flying words with every spell he ever know but the words keep evaded his spell. He groan in frustration and walked away from new offending words. He strode to his bedroom and begins to peel his shirt away, but he feels something amiss.

He looked around and found out the words was following him to his bedroom. It even already arrange itself as new sentences and point to the box that trailing at his heel. 'You haven't opened the box' it said. He groans loudly as he cursed to the words, again, but the words dancing away before the spell could hit the wall.

"FINE!" he spat at the words as he snatches the box and ripped the wrapping paper. He grumbled and opened the small box. He gasps in surprise as he looks at the content of the box. A vial of basilisk venom. He lifts the precious gift and peer it closely. _'It has a high quality. Free given. How could he get this?'_ Severus thought in awe. _'Well, as long he gives it to me. And I never agree to go on date with him. How dare he force me to go with him!'_ He sneered as he begins to plot a way to cancel the 'date'.

Days gone away and the 'X' day come closer. Severus sighs softly as he wake from his slumber with regret. _'I wish I had another hour. Is it so much to ask? When I finally dream about torturing that stupid man.'_ He groans loudly as he open his eyes. The STUPID words are flying happily at his ceiling now, right in front of his eyes. He screams in rage. _'That imbecile! I'll hex him into next week when we meet tomorrow.'_ He throws his infamous murderous glare to the flying reminder.

He stand up and go to his bathroom and prepare himself to face the day. He feels tired already though the day hasn't start yet. _'I already know it would be a long day.'_ He sighs softly as he walks out from his room.

When he arrived at his classroom, his seven year students already sat in their perspective chair. He strode in and waves his wand to the blackboard. Instruction appeared on the board as he opened his book. "Open page 214 and grab your ingredients. Read carefully before you do anything stupid and you have an hour to finish this potion." He speaks softly as he swaps his eyes to all of his students. "Fail this, you'll hope that you never take potion in your NEWT." He sneered gleefully. The students gulp before they scattered around to collect their ingredients and begin their task in hurry.

Severus sat at his chair as he begin to opened his unfinished paperwork. _'Well, that really made my day.'_ He smirk happily as his student pale instantly, wishing they never come to the potion class today when they saw their potion teacher smirk evilly.

Saturday Morning

Severus groan loudly, he hide his face on his pillow as he growled as loud as he could. He curse back and forth as he thought one way another to kills the stupid oaf whose sent that stupid words and force him to go on date with him if he want to escape that curse words that has been tailing him this day. He throws his cover and strode to his bathroom. He turn the faucet on and get inside the cubicle. He sighs in bliss when the warm water pours down his stiff body. His mind begins to clearer and anger ebb away from his body. When he reaches to turn off the faucet, the words appeared in front of him. 'Wash your hair, please.' It said.

'_.!' _he vow, his eyebrow twitches in irritation as he grabs his shampoo and wash his hair in vengeance. He can't wait to meet that over confidence imbecile this noon and torture him as long as he could before he kill him and dispose his body. Oh, how he would enjoy it when he sees that stupid man writhes and beg him for mercy.

When he finish his bath time, he grab his appointed robe (by the words of course, he follow its instruction just because he's tired being trailed by the stupid words everywhere he go if he didn't following its stupid demand) and striding out from his room, leaving that irritating words that remind him about his 'date' today for the umpteen time.

He slam his dungeon door and walk to the great hall to get some breakfast. He sit down on his usual chair and take a toast before he pour some coffee. The headmaster smile cheerfully at him when he nod in greeting at him. Severus quirk his eyebrow before he sneers and sip his hot coffee.

"Ah, Severus, my boy. A little bird comes to me this morning telling me that you have a date this noon after school." The headmaster beam at him. His fellow teacher gave a sharp intake of breath as they snap their head to look at the potion master. Severus choke on his coffee and begin to cough. He glare murderously at the headmaster as Minerva begin to pat his back, trying to help him to stop his cough.

"WHO told you that?" he hiss lowly. His face reddened in anger and humiliation.

"I've told you before, a little bird." The headmaster smile happily. "I'm glad that you finally meet your soulmate." Severus brow twitches at his words.

"A little bird can't speak, you old coat." He growls at the old man.

"Oh, Severus. I'm so happy for you." Minerva pat his shoulder as she dabs the corner of her eyes with handkerchief. "Finally, you meet someone who could make you happy." She cooed at him, her eyes fills with proud and happiness for her fellow friend.

"He's not my soulmate or anything." He snap at her before he glare back at the headmaster.

"He?" Professor Sinistra asked him in confusion. "A he? Not She, Severus?"

"Oh, I know it. It's time, Severus. You need someone to take care of you. You hardly take care of yourself. Thanks Merlin." Fillius chuckles, his eyes twinkles in happiness for the potion master fortunate finding. Severus turn his glare at him but before he can opened his mouth to retort back at the charm professor, someone interfere him.

"Your star shines brightly, Severus. Your happiness finally comes to you. With this person you'll find your happiness and love. Grab it, Severus or you'll lose everything." Trelawney speak softly as she sips her tea.

"It's not your business, woman. I don't need love or anything." He hiss softly.

"Ah, Severus. Don't be silly. Of course you need love. Who don't? And it's time for you to have someone who cherish you for who you are. You're a good man, Severus." Minerva cooed back at him. He gawk at her as if she grow another head before he turn his glare back to the headmaster.

"And here I thought it was my own business. Don't dictate me what to or not do." He snapped at them and rose from his seat before anyone could speak. He strode out from the great hall with a ruin appetite and bad mood. Multiple pairs of eyes following his movement before they turn back to their respective food.

"So, who the brave one whose dare to asked our nasty potion master on date?" Sinistra asks to the headmaster.

"It's for me to know and for you to guess." He laughs merrily before he resume his eat. "Oh, Minerva, I need to ask about your plan for the seven year NEWT. Please come to my office later." The headmaster said, sweat form on his forehead as Minerva glare at him all the time, daring the headmaster to keep Severus' date a secret from her.

"Of course, headmaster." She smile sweetly before she turn back to resume her breakfast. The headmaster shuddered as he exhales loudly. _'Women are scary, especially if you have something she wish to have.'_

And the breakfast continue without any problem. But what the teachers and our beloved potion master missed to see was the hanging jaw of the entire students from the reality that somehow and someone was asking their really really nasty and frightening old bat of potion master on date.

They gawking in shock as they looked at each other to ensure their hearing about the 'date' but unfortunately what they hear was true. A shocking news indeed. _'Such an insane man with a poor taste.'_ They thought in unison, disbelief and pity paste clearly on their face.

'_That idiot fool! He even dares to go to the headmaster and telling him his plan! He definitely tries to embarrass me.' _he grumble heatly as he go to his classroom, tries to suppress his anger by preparing his lesson for the day and he definitely unconscious that every students hear about his date today and they definitely want to see who the unfortunate man that fall in love with their potion master.

Saturday 5 PM

Severus glance back and forth. Sweat dropped from his brow, anguish rolled in waves from him. He dread for this moment to come. _'He can't come. Make him forget. Merlin, I beg you, make him busy, make him amnesia, whatever, just make him forget about this damn date.'_ He rambling on and on in his mind for a miracle. Any miracle even disaster for that man would be some sort miracle for him.

He pace in his classroom, trying to keep on concentrates in his class. Peering at his student and take some point from them (except Slytherin of course) as usual. Become a bastard in his own classroom. Even when the class already end, he stay behind to keep on marking his paper. He tried to cancel his date in excuse of busy day and hoping that man wouldn't find him. But unfortunately, his pray never been heard as usual – he heard a firm knock on his classroom door. Severus bow his head down, he dread to look up – he the brave spy of Voldemort – can't even looked at the door to see who has been knocking on his classroom door._ 'How pity.'_ He groan softly.

"Are you done for today, Sev?" a deep and masculine voice come from the entrance.

"Never calls me that and if you really can't see clearly, of course I haven't done yet. I suggest you to buy a glasses, Mr. Grandcester." He said softly without looking up to the talker.

"You can help me to find one when we finish our dinner, how about that?" Seth asked, amusement paint on his voice.

"I guess you're old enough to find glasses on your own, Mr. Grandcester and I think I should ask you to go now. I still have a job to do." Severus grits his teeth in irritation as he slit his eyes to the black hair man who's now leaning on the door. Arms cross in front of his chest, his crystal blue eyes glow in laughter along with his thin but kissable lips which been pull into a wide smile.

'_Damn him! He knows exactly how to use his face and body to his advantage.'_ He frowns at the figure before him. He assesses every dip and contour of the handsome face of Seth Grandcester, a man he met once at apothecary in Diagon Alley. _'He's definitely taller than me. Fit and muscular body with a strong jaw.' _Severus trails his eyes from Seth's firm stomach to his broad shoulder and up to his square jaw. _'He has a straight and small nose. What a perfect feature, just like a Greek God, body and face.'_ Severus thought in bitterness.

"Did I pass for your requirement, dear heart?" Seth walks slowly but sure to the slender man whose seat on the chair in the middle of the class, a smile still attaches at his lips. He admires a unique and beautiful face in front of him. A fathomless black eyes being frames by long black lashes. His slim brows arches elegantly just like a paint, his slim face structure and long black hair adding his unique beauty. His tin lips press tightly, showing his displeasure at him but it only makes him want to feel how it taste and feel under his own lips. Is his lips as soft as it looks? Is he responsive and aggressive or pliant under his attack?

Severus grinded his teeth at the question. "I don't think so." Severus answered firmly. "Does it answered your question, Mr. Grandcester. And for the future, please refrain yourself to come here and talk to the headmaster for something unuseful like that." Severus sneered at him.

"But you really pass the entire requirement that I love for a spouse. I guess I'm gonna keep on trying to woo you, Severus Snape." He said softly. His hand cares the soft cheek before him and trails down to take a bunch of the soft – shoulder length hair between his fingers. He moves closer to the shorter man and bends down slightly to inhale the hair in his hand._ 'Mint and earthy smell, I like it.'_ He purrs softly. "I won't stop chasing you until you said yes." He whispered before Severus' ears.

Severus eyes widened as he heard what the taller man said. He turns his face to retort back at him, but as he opens his mouth, Seth swoops down and kisses him on the mouth. His strong hand carded to his nape, prevent him to move away as his tongue thrust inside his mouth, caressing and mapping every contour and crevice in his mouth.

Severus still in shock for a minute, but before he could bite the invading tongue, Seth broke the kiss and his finger cares his now red and swollen lips. "And I definitely love your taste." He whispered before the potion teacher's lips. Severus frowns. He opens his mouth again to snap but Seth grabs his hand and pull him up.

Severus gasps at the sudden movement as he tumbling to the hard body before him. "Shall we go now?" Seth said innocently, his arms wraps around the slim waist tightly as they apparated to the London.

"How did you that?" Severus whispered in disbelief. No one could apparated from inside Hogwart to the alley at London. No one can do that. Ever. His brain racing in awe and dread, he tries to asses how powerful the man before him. Seth looked around before he looked down to his partner. His eyes roam from his head to his toe, trying to find something missing. When he find none, he nodded in satisfaction. He charm Severus robe into a warm coat and pull the still shock man out the alley and walk them to their destination.

Seth's arm wound on Severus' waist as he steer the shorter man to a small but beautiful. He steer him to the corner table, the seat hidden by tall plants with a large window right beside the table, giving a beautiful scenery of a small garden with various bloom of flower and plants. Severus looking around the cafe with interest. He felt so warm in there, a feeling he felt when he was home or at his dungeon.

Two crème loveseat being place at the opposite of each other. At the center, there's a beautiful round glass table with a vase of flower on the top. The seat was comfortable and the smell of the cafe was inviting, smell of bread and flowery. Smell of home and love. Severus sighs as someone offer him a menu. He looks up to find a motherly woman smile warmly at him.

"Welcome to SJ' Cafe." She said at him. Her voice is gentle and warmth, just like everything in the cafe. Her welcome attitude ease his agitation as he smile back at her unconsciously. "Hello, Dear. It's such a long time you brought someone here with you." The elder woman chuckles fondly at the man opposite him. Seth stands up from his seat as he kisses both of her cheek lovingly.

"Hello, Nana. You always know me better." He smirks naughtily, wagging his brow at the older woman as he sit back and take the offered menu. She laughs whole heartily as she pats his shoulder softly. Severus watches the exchanges enviously. How he wishes that he had someone loves him freely like that. A pang of jealousy struck his chest, making it burning in rage and twitches with hurt.

"The usual order, Son?" she winks at him. Seth laughs, he throw his head back with mirth.

"I guess. I bet your husband already makes the dishes." He chuckles loudly as the woman laugh along with him.

"You always order that damn dishes anyway." They heard a gruff voice answering from the kitchen, making both of Seth and 'Nana' laugh some more.

"Oh, never mind them, Dear. Have you choose your chosen dishes?" she smiles widely at Severus, sensing him watching the display with curiosity and envy.

"The steak is good. And the cakes are excellent, whatever you choose it was a heaven on earth. You should try them." Seth smile softly at him. He gasp at the emotion that been display freely at his date eyes. He felt his face burn heatly in embarrassment. He never had been the one that receive the end of the love before. Hate and distrust he understand, never love or affection like this.

Both of them treat him differently from anybody. They don't judge and they welcome him with open hands, offering him with love, affection and warmth. "How about our special?" Nana asked him cheerfully. "It's a grilled chicken with a soft lemon sauce. It's delicious and fresh. And the dessert are mango pudding, it melt on your tongue. The drink is Darjeeling tea or coffee. It was our favorite dishes." She recommended him.

"Sure. Tea is fine." He answered, glad that he don't have to choose. He hardly eats at cafe or anything since he used to stay at Hogwarts all the time. And this occasion really hit his nerves. His hand trembles slightly. Seth grab his hand softly, squeezing it lightly. He turn his head at Seth and saw him smile encouragingly at him, giving him support and strength. He smiles back at him tightly before he turns his head back with frown. _'Shouldn't I make this date a wreck?' _he thought as the elderly woman walked away to ring their order to her husband.

"You like it here?" Seth asked him softly as Nana finish putting their respective drink.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked back at him, quirking his eyebrow.

"Like I said to you before, I try to figure out everything you like and dislike. I want you to love me just like I do you." He said firmly.

"Why did you do that? What you see in me?" Severus sighs tiredly, still guessing what the other man true intention.

"I see you. Someone I search all this time." He smiles softly at the puzzle face of the potion master. "Why did you think I owl you 2 week after I met you at Diagon Alley?" he asked him seriously.

"When I write you, I told you that I want to know you better and that your personality is fascinating me, I really meant it. I watch you everyday at Hogwarts. How opposite your personality when you're in class and when you're at Slytherin dorm or at your dungeon. How your pupil in Slytherin adore and love you. You're their parents and their mentor. Someone whose they look up and trust. They follow every step you take without second thought because you're the only one who never back stab or lay at them and always be there for them.

"You're their defender when noone would. You teach them how to watch each other back without anyone noticing it. You teach them how to be a true Slytherin, proud and cunning." He smiles wistfully.

"What do you mean watching me? You're spying me?" Severus asked his voice hard with rage.

"More or less, yes. And I spoke to your snakes too. If I didn't do that, Sev, how could I know about you? Would you answer me if I ask about your life?" Seth rolls his eyes as the shorter man gapped at him. He was angry that Seth has been spying him but his reason was true to be told. He open his mouth to speak but he close it again when he seem can't speak anything.

"You said you spoke to my snakes? Which snakes is it?" he asked curiously.

"Most of them. They gave me interesting answer." He chuckles at the recollection. "Oh, nothing fancy. Don't worry about your image." He laughs as he saw Severus slit his eyes at him. "Your snakes said you are such a git, old bat, sadist, prude and so many more. So, don't worry. But when I said I like you, all of you little snakes throw me a disbelief look. They even spoke more badly about you." Seth laugh loudly in amusement. Severus lifts his brow high at him.

"And that didn't discern you at all?" Severus peers at him.

"Not really. Not like everybody you ever met, I'm different. I love mystery and I know exactly what I want. Once I found them, I definitely chase them and I won't give them up without a fight. I always got what I want.

The first time I saw you at Diagon Alley, I know you're different from everybody that I ever met. You're quiet but have a sharp tongue. You always state the truth, never sugarcoat anything. That's what drew me to you from the first time. And more closely I watch you, I fell deeper for you. I like your voice, your gracefulness when you walk and your passion when you brewed potion. Did you know what makes me sure that I'm in love with you?" he smiles softly at the memory but his eyes never leave the face of the man he love.

"I fell in love with you when I saw you around your snakes. Your smile, your warmth for them, your love and protectiveness and it was enough reason for me." Severus stunned in shock at the revelation._ 'He saw me at the dungeon?'_

"How could you get into the dungeon?" Severus asked in confusion and disbelief.

"Why did you think the headmaster know that you have a date?" he asked back wryly.

"You asked his permission to get to the dungeon." He whispered softly.

"Yes, but after I proof my intention to you was pure. You don't think he would let me walk in and out just like that, don't you?" he shrugged at him as he takes his coffee and sips it softly.

"Veritaserum." He states. His eyes looking straight at the taller man.

"Yes, indeed." He chuckles. Severus blush hard, his face and neck red in embarrassment. He grabbed his tea cup and cradle it on his hands, he bow his head down, making his long hair hiding his red face. He sips his tea lightly to calm his hard beat heart. Their conversation was halt when Nana walks to their table.

"It's your meal. Enjoy it, young mans." She smiles widely. "Ask me if you need anything else." She pat both of them on the shoulder before she left them alone one more time. Seth picks his cutlery and begin to slice his steak.

Severus still bows his head down, his heart beat fast in hope and happiness. _'He does really try to know me better and he said he's in love with me. He even proofs it with veritaserum with the headmaster.'_ He thought as he reaches for his cutlery. His heart fills with warmth. Noone ever tried to look pass his mask and reach for him. He smiles softly, awe at his unexpected moves and determination.

They ate in silence. When they finishes their dishes, Nana came back and take their plates away before she serves their dessert. "What I ask is a chance, Severus."

_AN : What would Sev say? Review plz..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : plz look at chap 1..**

**Thx 4 everyone who read my story, especially 4 everyone who gave me their review. I do really appreciate it. Thx and plz enjoy the story. ;D**

**At headmaster office 16.00**

The headmaster hummed happily as he read his paperwork when he heard a knock on his door. "Ah, come in Minerva." He chirped, he put down his paper work as the configuration professor walked inside.

"So, who's the little bird, Albus?" the woman asked as she sit down at the chair before the headmaster.

'_Woman.'_ The headmaster sigh internally, '_they always got to the point when they want something.'_ Minerva McGonagall quirk her eyebrow at him, waiting for his answer patiently (or impatiently? Who know what inside the woman heart). "Well, Minerva, sometimes ago I found someone lurking inside and out Hogwarts, especially around dungeon." He begins.

"It's such a miracle then if you let him spying around here freely." She smiles brightly, making the headmaster shiver in fright.

"Of course not, my dear." He added hastily.

"You don't accidently invited him here to a tea party, don't you Albus?" she smile tightly, eyes glinted sharply at the old man before her. Albus clear his throat nervously.

"However, he definitely answers my question truthfully when I asked him" he smartly avoided Minerva question.

'_That old coat, he definitely had an interesting tea party and he didn't invite me.' _ She fumed. "He did?" Minerva asked, definitely didn't trust the headmaster.

"Yes, he did." The headmaster answer, he looked balefully at her distrustful question.

"What did you asked him?" she asked him curiously.

"What's he doing lurking around Hogwarts all this time and what his intention, of course. What else I would ask him?" he blurted out.

"And his answer.." she quirked her eyebrow in surprise.

"Learning about his soon to be spouse." He quipped just like what the man answered him. Silence fills the room for a minute or so.

"Just like that?" she asked balefully.

"Yes, Minerva. Just like that. One answer for two questions. I even asked him to repeat his answer in _veritaserum potion_. And the answer was the same. Exactly the same." He rolls his eyes at his fellow teacher disbelief face. "That's why I gave him permission to enter the dungeon." He sighs softly. "We all know that our dear boy need someone to take care of him and this man is powerful, Minerva. I know, Hogwarts know and we knew that this man didn't have bad intention to our boy. That's why Hogwarts let him in, so who am I to forbid him to try? And he's a handsome man, a very good catch for our boy." He laughs merrily. Minerva quirked her eyebrow.

"Show me." She grinned at the headmaster as they begin to gossiping and cooing the hot news together.

**At the Slytherin common room in the same time**

"Did you hear that?" Pansy Parkinson asked in disbelief at her friends.

"Everybody would, Pansy, except they're all deaf." Millicent rolls her eyes as Pansy glared at her comment.

"Did you think he would really go with him?" Goyle asked curiously.

"After the entire bad thing we told him?" Draco quirked his eyebrow in wonder, his friends turn their head to him. They mind spin rapidly for an answer. "Well, just one way to know.." Draco grins at his friend as he rise from his seat.

"Damn right!" Blaize snickered as he rose and followed his prince out of the dungeon. "Well, did all of you want to come or not?" he asked irritately as his other friend still sit down in confusion before they scrambles up following him as understanding dawning at them.

**At Severus' door**

Draco knocked repeatly for a minute and scowled when noone opened the door. "Damn! He definitely a masochist." He sneered when his friends laugh at his comment, "I like him." he continue in disinterest manner, making his friends choke in surprise. They are gawking at his unexpected response.

"You like him?" Millicent squeak at him in disbelief, making him glare at her.

"That's what I said before, didn't I?" he scoffed at her mockingly.

"But.. but.. He was.. Our Severus.." Millicent sputtered in distress about a possibilities her beloved teacher and father being snatched away by some stranger.

"He needs to be happy." He snaps at her. "And if _this stranger_ could make him happy, I don't mind at all." He glares pointy, "And like I said before, I like him. For now." He huff loudly, daring anybody to cross him.

"Yeah. Of course you do. He's just like 'someone' we know. " Blaize sniggers at him. "He chases you all around till you said 'yes, I do." Draco glared at his friend before he grinned in self satisfaction.

"It makes him a man. Not like someone I know." He sneered as he look pointly at his friend whose choke on his own laughter. Draco huff as he turns around to leave. "You should follow their examples. Be a man, Blaize." He snickers as he quirked his eyebrow, making Blaize flustered more as he spluttered, trying to stop Draco's reveals his secret crush.

"Who?" Millicent asks. Pansy slitted her eye as she heard about 'someone' has been chasing her Draco, didn't care enough with the other revelation.

"Who what?" Draco fluttered his lashes innocently, but his grinned told something different at all. Theodore squinted his eyes in curiosity, not liking the suggestion Draco made to Blaize.

"Who chased who now?" Millicent asked in confusion in sudden change of topic. She looked at her three friends, trying to understand what they're talking about.

"Well..." Blaize snickered nervously, he peered at his grinning friend whose trying reveal his secret because he's trying to reveal his.

"What're you talking about, Draco?" Pansy asked in suspicion, not liking about the secret the boys keeping from her. Especially if the secret was about her soon to be husband.

"It's only for me to know, Pansy." he replied absentmindedly, never letting his eyes off of his friends.

"Is it Blaize chase after you, Draco?" Millicent asked insistently. Draco gawked at her in disbelief.

"Why don't you ask Blaize, Milli." Draco snickering as he walked away, leaving his gapping friend behind. Theodore looked back and fro from Draco and Blaize impatiently. His heart beat fast in anger and jealousy at his retreating friend. Though he knows Draco didn't like Blaize like that, he still didn't like it if his secret crush in love with said person. Theodore glares at the slighter boy who's petrified under his glare.

"Something you wish to say, Blaize?" Theodore purred dangerously at the boy before him, a cold smile paste on his lips.

'_I'm dead now.'_ Blaize epped in fright as the boy before him grinned maliciously at him. He squeaks before he run away as if his life depend on it. Theodore growled at the running boy before he too run after him, wanting to get his answer IMMEDIATELY.

"I still don't understand what they're talking before." Goyle laughed nervously, trying as his best to enlighten the heavy situation after their departure. Pansy still glaring at the spot where three boys standing before.

"Neither did I." Millicent said desperately, Pansy fuming haughtily at her.

**Back to cafe**

"What I ask is a chance, Severus." Seth states firmly. His eyes never leave his companion. "Don't pretend when you're with me because I won't lie or pretend in front of you. I want to make it work." Seth smile softly as he takes the smaller hand on his hand. His thumb cares Severus wrist, savoring its softness on his pad.

Severus clears his throat groggily. "I..Sure. I'm glad you're honest with me." He spoke softly, he smiles softly. "I need time to think about it." Seth smile in return, he nodded his head, understanding his need to think more.

"Just know that I won't give you up." He looks straight at the man before him in the eyes. He smiles as the man before him nodded softly. "Are you ready to leave? We still have a schedule to catch." Severus smile nervously as Seth stand up and put his bill at the table.

When they're ready to leave, Seth offer his hand to him, his smile never disappear from his lips as he wait patiently for him to take his hand. Severus scowled at him, but he never put down his hand. He quirked his eyebrow when Severus refused to take his hand and walked away from him. He grinned in mischief at the stubbornness of his soon to be lover, loving his every action already. He knows that when he was with him, he would always keep him on his toe. Something he never had with his entire previous lover before. And he know too that he would cherish every moment he spent to court this man.

_No review? Maybe I should stop writing it.. What should I write now?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : plz look at chap 1..**

**Thx 4 everyone who read my story, especially 4 everyone who gave me their review. I do really appreciate it. Sorry for the long delay for an update and it's a bit short. So sorry. Thx and plz enjoy the story. ;D**

**10 PM at the same day**

"Here we are." Seth said in his deep but soft voice as he escorted Severus back to Hogwarts. He looked down to the shorter man, never letting go their intertwine hand. "I do really had a good time with you." He murmured softly. He takes Severus' hand to his lips and kiss his knuckles softly. "Can I meet you again tomorrow night? At your chamber?" his eyes twinkling and his full lips spread beautifully into small smile.

Severus gasp lightly at his question. _'He still want to meet with me?' _ he thought, he stunned in disbelief. Seth brought his hand to Severus' face and cares his cheek softly. Severus felt a warmth begun to crept to his face. He ducks his face down. " Sure. Why not?" he muttered softly. Seth smile wider. His hand never left Severus' face.

"May I kiss you good night?" He asked huskily. Severus jerk upside, never releasing that their face now just an inch apart. He opened his mouth to shut it again. He blush harder now but he nodded. Seth moves slowly to gave Severus a chance to pull out if he change his mind until his lips touch the soft lips beneath him.

Severus sigh softly as he closed his eyes, trying to remember the chaste kiss Seth gave him. The kiss was sweet and held so many meaning. Love, hope and promise of more. Severus felt his chest constricted. He never felt this feeling before, noone ever gave him that. Once he felt it, he want more. He wants the man before him just to be his. He want him to only love him, smile for him and always be there for him, making him smile and comfort him.

When Seth releases his lips, he sigh in disappointment. Seth pecks his mouth one more time and kiss his temple softly. "I'll be here tomorrow night at 7 pm." He said lovingly and prepares to go but not without one last stolen kiss.

The second time Severus opened his eyes, Seth already gone. He looked around in hope to catches one last look of him and that was when he saw something irritating him.

"What all of you think you're doing there?" there's a silence illuminating the front door of Hogwarts. "Out all of you or I'll hex you all till the kingdom come." He grits his teeth in annoyance.

There's a squeak and whimper sound all of sudden the moment Severus finish his words. The bushes suddenly moves and several people out of blue (they're using invincible spell of course).

"Oh, Severus. That's so beautiful and romantic of you. Being escorted back to your home by your intended." Minerva McGonagall squeaked nervously.

"And what in Merlin name that all of you think you're doing spying on me." He hisses lowly.

"We're worried about you, Severus." Poppy answered immediately before anyone can speak.

"And do tell me why should all of you worried about me and hiding in that damn bushes with invincible spell?" he snarl loudly making everybody winces.

"We're making sure he didn't take an advantage of you?" the headmaster answered without guilt. He smiles widely though sweat hanging on his brow.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Merlin beard! And I'm definitely not a girl whose just got her first date!" he snap again.

"Don't you?" Albus Dumbledore smile teasingly.

"You!" Severus growls in irritation before he inhale deeply, trying to calm himself. He looked at the crowded before him. "This is my affair. Don't try to spying on me anymore." He hisses lowly before he turn back and strode inside. _'Damn__,__ all__ of them__.' _He fumed loudly.

The castle was quiet as he strode straight into his chamber. He groans loudly when he saw his godson sat on his livingroom. He sigh loudly when Draco throws himself to him, hugging him close and tightly.

"Godfather! I'm glad you already home. So..." he smirks widely. His eyes twinkling with mischief. "How's your date? Is he good?" he wagging his brow naughtily. Severus groans loudly at his godson questions.

'_Merlin, it would be a loong night.'_ He thought as he looked at his bed longingly, ignoring Draco's chirping noise as he hanging onto him tightly, never releasing him and definitely never stop talking. What a day...

A/N : Review pls...


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : plz look at chap 1..**

**Thx 4 everyone who read my story, especially 4 everyone who gave me their review. I do really appreciate it. Sorry for the long delay for an update and it's a bit short. So sorry. Thx and plz enjoy the story. ;D**

After a long long night with his godson yesterday, Severus finally got his so needed rest. He groan loudly when he saw the clock. It's 10 am already and it was the first time he ever overslept. Thankfully it's Sunday, so no class to teach at all. He yawn widely as he sat up and rubbed his sleepiness away.

He brushes his teeth and changes his clothes before he go to his livingroom. "Winky." He called softly and a pop sound came at his side.

"What Winky can help Mr. Snape Sir." The house elf chimed cheerfully. Severus groan internally at the cheerful voice.

"Can you bring me a breakfast, please?" he asked the house elf politely. Despite everyone thought, he always polite to every house elf especially to Winky. The house elf always serve him from the first time he was came to Hogwarts and never scare to his grouchy behavior.

"Sure, Mr. Snape. What do you wish for breakfast, Sir?" she asks in delight, indeed happy she could help him.

"Anything is fine." He sigh loudly.

"Of course, Sir." She popped out again before she finish her words and not too long she popped in again with a tray of toast, jam, bacon, eggs and tea. Severus stare at a big breakfast the elf brought in.

"It's too much, Winky." He told her quietly.

"Sir's too thin. A big breakfast do good for some meat on your bones." She scold him lightly as she arranged the breakfast on the table. "Sir should try to finish it all." She scoffed at him as she popped out one more time before Severus can reply at her. He stunned in surprise and groan loudly as he take the toast and begin to eat.

'_Really really what a day.' _He thought sullenly.

**At Gryffindor commonroom**

"Did Snape really have a date yesterday?" Ron looked up from his wizard chess curiously.

"Umm.. I heard so." Harry answered absentmindedly.

"Really?." Dean scoffed in disbelief.

"Are you sure, Harry? I mean, there's someone who really wants Snape?" Seamus asked in incredulous tones.

"I guess so." Hermione shrugged her thin shoulder absentmindedly. "I heard such a ruckus yesterday night at Slytherin dorm."

"Really, Mione?" Ron's ear perks up in fascination.

"Eww.. Can't imagine what it felt dating the old bat." Dean shuddered at the thought.

"He's not that bad." Luna exhales loudly.

"Oh, come on, Luna. Of course he's that bad. His greasy hair, his taste of robe and especially his nose. Eww.." Seamus gagged loudly.

"Oh, you silly boy. You didn't saw him yesterday." Luna sighs dreamily.

"You saw something yesterday, Lune?" Ginny asked in curiosity as she put down her transfiguration essay. "Lune?" Ginny rolls her eyes when the girl in question didn't answered her.

"Oh, my apologize, Ginny." She said with a blush crept on her pale cheeks.

"So.." Seamus asked again.

"Yes, Seamus?" Luna asked back, clearly confused at his question.

"Did you saw something fascinating yesterday night when you go to Hagrid's hut?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." She smiles widely.

"What is it?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Come on, Lune, tell us." Ron huffed in irritation.

"You saw Snape, right?" Ginny grinned widely.

"Yes, I saw Professor Snape." Luna bit her bottom lips, trying her hardness not to snickering in anticipation when she saw her friends waiting for her answer.

"Before or after his date?" Hermione squeals loudly.

"Is he handsome, Lune?" Ginny claps her hands loudly as she bouncing on her seat. Luna squeals back and she giggles uncontrollably. She nodded her head in answered to her girl friend.

"Oh, you won't believe it." Luna moans slightly. "He's wonderful." Her eyes twinkles brightly as she claps her hands before her breast.

"Really?" Hermione gawk widely.

"Show us." Ginny smile wickedly as she grabbed her hand and dragged her into her room.

"Hey! What did you girls talking about?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Did I heard wrong?" Seamus asked in stunned. "Since when Snape become handsome?" he whimpered loudly.

"Who? Snape?" Dean gagged loudly. "Are you kidding me?" he groan as he throw his body on the couch.

"They must've been hex." Ron gaze at the girls room worriedly.

"Snape wasn't so bad IF he care to groomed himself." Harry rolls his eyes exasperated. The boys whirls their head at Harry so fast that Harry worried that they broke their neck. They stare at him like he got two heads before they opened their mouth just to close it again without words in shock.

"Whatever.." they shut their mouth in disbelief when the girls _'ohh'_ and _'ahh'_ coloring their background.

_7 pm at dungeon_

Severus paces nervously as he looked back and fro to the clock. His heart hammering in his ribcage as anticipation thrummed all over his body.

"You looked so damn fine already, so stop looking at me again and again. I swear it's the twentieth times you looked over yourself on me." The mirror snarked at him. Severus glared on it before he back on his previous activity, pacing at his bedroom. His reflection on the mirror throws his arms up when Severus looked at it one more time. "You're handsome already." It spelled it slowly, making Severus growls at it.

"Don't speak liked that to me, you fool." He hissed at it.

"And I'm you, you fool." It hissed back.

"You're not me, idiot. You're just my reflection, never me so stop acting like me." He snapped at it.

"Oh, so delinquent. It looks like your wonderful spirit rubbing on me." It sneered at him. "And before you say any word to me, you should hears that knock on your front door." It said before Severus can say any word back.

He perk up when it said 'knock'. He walked groggily to his door and patted down his robe one more time. Making sure that it didn't mess at all. He smiles nervously before he opened the door in happiness.

A/N : And who'll be on the front door? Review plz ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : plz look at chap 1..**

**Okay! Here it is, the new update. It took me a forever to write this new chapter. ****It's a little angst in here but hope you'll like it. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I got to update my other story too, so... please be patient with me. Thx for reading.**

* * *

><p>Severus smile melted when he saw the person who's standing before his door. Or rather SOME person whose standing RIGHT in front of his door. His face darkening, he close his eyes softly as his mind counting backward from 10 to 0 and hoping his temper wouldn't blow up to that SOME person.<p>

"Is this the wrong time?" the headmaster asked as he fidgeting in front the murderous potion master.

"You THINK it's the right time?" he asked with friendly smile, making their back hair rise with caution.

"I suppose – " the headmaster tried to reasoning with the now red face Severus.

"OF COURSE it's not the right time, headmaster!" he roared loudly, making the three adult flinch and shrink slightly.

"But, Severus – " Minerva tried to open her mouth.

"Not you too." His head snapped at her as he hissed in low tone.

"Be reasonable, Dear." Poppy said in desperate tone.

"What do you mean by be reasonable?" Severus drawls flatly at the motherly woman before him.

"We just wish to help you, Severus." Poppy wrangles her hand in worry, "I never saw you being attached to someone this fast and it made me nervous. I just want to be sure that he didn't _imperious_ you somehow." Poppy said as she put his hand onto his arms motherly. Worry clearly on her face. Severus stays silent for awhile before he squint his eyes at the plump woman.

"Did you think I would fall into _imperious_ spell after all this time with Dark Lord?" he asked in disdain.

"I hope not, Severus, but I can't just stay silent if there's a chance you fall into that cursed spell." Poppy said softly as she squeeze Severus's arm lightly. "I – I care for you, Severus. I'm the one who patched you the moment you came to Hogwarts. I was the one who saw how hurt you are all this time either from Marauder nor the Dark Lord and now this." She sniffs heavily. Severus standing still with the confession from the warm matron.

"Please see it into my perspective, Severus. You hate the prospect of a date with him for a week and suddenly you gone with him and just several hours later you seem taken with him. It worried me, child. I would never wish to see you hurt anymore." She dabbed her eyes lightly. Severus sighs loudly, he somehow understands her worries and he can't get mad at her.

Severus loves the older woman like his own mother. She's the one who nurse him back to health the first time he got to Hogwarts from his own father abused. She was the one who cares him to sleep when he was frightened and sad when the Marauder bullied him. She too the only one who tried to pushed him to report to the headmaster about his abused at home and the Marauder as she was the only one who beg him not to go to the Dark Lord. He owed the matron that much to hear her plea now.

"Fine, Poppy. You may come inside." Severus opens his door for the woman to get inside. "But not with the both of you." He growls lowly at Minerva and the Headmaster before he slams the door in front of their face.

"Well, that went well." The headmaster said, still looking the now closed door before him.

"We don't get anything from him, Albus." Minerva hissed lowly.

"I supposed he was right, Minnie. We are meddling with his affair." Albus strokes his beard softly. "He's an adult, no matter how worry we are for him, we can't do anything about it anymore." He sighs softly.

"But Albus, like Poppy said.. I'm worried about him." Minerva wrangled her hands, "We failed him so many times when he needed us, I just –" she shakes her head in defeat.

"What happens, happens, Minnie. We can't change the past and we can't force the future." Albus said as he pushes the younger fellow to the stairs back into his office. "We lost him the moment we turn our back at him. We could only guard him from the distance and hope that nothing bad come to him anymore especially with this new relationship." Albus patted the woman softly. Minerva nodded in defeat as she got inside the headmaster office.

"I guess you're right." She whispered softly.

* * *

><p>"Please sit down, Poppy." Severus waves at the couch at his living room as he walked past into his kitchen and preparing some tea for their talk.<p>

"Do you need help in there?" she asked as she saw Severus brought their tea and cookies from the kitchen.

"No. Just sit down." He said as he arranged the teapot and the cups on the table along with a plate of oatmeal cookies. Severus sits down before her and cross his long legs before he sighs softly. "What did you want to asked, Poppy?" Severus asked as he looked right into her eyes.

"Can I check you over, Severus? To makes sure that no spells in your body and consciousness?" she asked worriedly.

"Sure." Severus said after he stays silent for awhile, considering her demand with a slight displeasure but he would do it for her sake. Poppy sighs in relief as if some weight have been lift from her shoulder.

"Thank you, child." She smiles softly at the man before her. She waves her wand softly before a long parchment come out from her wand. She took the parchment and read it all with a frown on her face.

"Something wrong?" Severus asked in worry as he looked at her frowning face.

"You're underweight, Severus." She glares at him in disapprove tone. Severus gaped at the woman before him.

"Just that?" he sputtered in confusion and disbelieves.

"Malnutrition, lack of sleep, ulcer! SEVERUS! What did you do all this time that you get this unhealthy?" she shrieks loudly. Wrath paste on her face as she read more into his health history. Severus squirms like a boy with a hand in cookie jar.

"Poppy –" Severus begin to say but she cut him down.

"Don't you dare Poppy me! I'm glad that nothing comes down with the spell or anything, but THIS, Severus?" Poppy Pomfey never this livid all this year she works at Hogwarts. Severus whimpers under the matron's glares as she chews him raw with his poor health. Severus sighs loudly, he felt as if his ears would fall itself under Poppy's berate. His head begin to throb with an upcoming migraine.

'_What a day, really.'_ Severus thought desperately before he put his hand up to stop the older woman's wrath.

"I get it, Poppy. I'll try to eat more, rest more, etc." Severus put his head on his hand in defeat. "Did you still believe that I'm under _imperious_ now?" he sighs as she stop her berate but not her glare.

"I supposed not." She sniffs in disdain. "But I wish to spoke with this person, Severus." She says loudly. Severus groans at her demand.

"Poppy – " he begin but she cut him off again.

"I need to know him, Severus." She says softly. "I know I breach your privacy so much but please indulge me just this once." She shakes her head softly. "I saw you hurt so many times and I wish you hurt no more. Just this one, Severus." She grasps his hand tightly in her hands. Severus sighs loudly.

"Alright. Do whatever you want." He says as he gives her his blessing to meet with Seth. "He'll be coming here anytime tonight. You're welcome to stay with us tonight." He says.

"Thank you, Severus. This one time with both of you is all I asked." She patted his hand gratefully. "Please bear with this worrisome old woman for awhile." She smiles lovingly.

"You're not that old, Poppy." Severus grunted as he rolls his eyes in annoyance. "And please put that guilt trip off of me. Just this one time Poppy." Severus glares at the matron. "Just this one time I'll let you meddle with my privacy and no more. I don't like being manipulate, Poppy, especially not by you." Severus scowls darkly.

"I would never do that to you, Severus." She sighs loudly. Before Severus could reply, a knock come from the front door, halting both of them into silent. Severus licks his lips giddily as he rose from his seat to open the door. Poppy rose from her seat and go to the kitchen to prepare another cup for a new comer.

"Hello, love. It's nice to see you again." A handsome face come into his sight as Severus open the door. Severus smiles slightly, his heart beats faster when he saw the chiseled face before him.

"Good evening to you too." He inclined his head slightly in acceptance. "Please come in." He opens the door wider to let the taller man inside. Seth walks inside and kissed the shorter man's head slightly as he passes him at the door.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late for my appointment with you." He smiles in apology.

"It's alright." Severus shakes his head slightly. "Would you mind if I have a guest inside?" he asked uncomfortably at the taller man.

"Your collage?" he quirk his eyebrow playfully at the man before him. Severus shrugged at him. "Sure. I don't mind at all." Severus smile in relief as he shut the door. "Mind if I get a real kiss?" he smiles widely. Severus rolls his eyes but tip toeing to peck the thin lips before him. Seth grin as he put his smile to Severus lips lovingly, his arms wrap around Severus slim waist. "Hmm, I miss your taste on my lips." Seth says, his lips never left Severus's.

"And we should get inside, remember, I got a guest inside." Severus murmured softly, his cheeks heat from the confession of the taller man.

"Sure. Lead the way, then." He asks cheekily.

"You sure you never got inside my room?" Severus slit his eyes dangerously at Seth in disbelieve.

"Nope." Seth said with a long P in the end, making his dimples show at his cheeks. Severus groans inside when the deep dimples teasing him at Seth face.

'_That dimples would be the dead of me.'_ Severus groans in his head. Seth grinned widely, as though he know about what have been Severus thinking about him, his dimples never left his cheeks. Severus glares at him in annoyance making Seth chuckles in mirth.

"Trust me, if I ever got into your room before, we won't be here right now because I would keep you on your bed with me inside you all the time." Seth whispered softly at Severus' ear. Severus' face flushes with heavy red at Seth's declaration. Seth laughs out loud as he hugs him tightly into his arms.

"I'll kill you if you ever done that." Severus push Seth away as he direct the larger man into the living room. Seth relents with Severus pushing, when he got inside the living room he saw an older woman sit at the couch with a smile on her lips. Her eyes warm at the sight of both of the man before her.

"Well, who might be thee?" Seth smiles charmingly at Poppy as he offers his hand at the older woman in introduction.

* * *

><p>AN : please bear with me. ^o^


End file.
